Greater Ohuryean Technocracy
The Ohuryens are one of the youngest cultures to appear, as they are the result of the assimilation of different people into the Greater Ohuryean Technocracy. Known world wide as the home of the Industrial Revolution, the Technocracy is a mayor player in Ikuna. Due to its inhospitable climate, the Ohuryen Technocracy has few but massive urban centers, as the 50% of the population resides in one of three cities: Kyzon, the capital of The Ohur Valley and that of the whole Technocracy, Kalaki, the city around wich the former Yenchen confederacy had been centered around, and Vaultten, a former Trakhan city that is the main commercial port of the nation The nation currently has a population of 85.793.000 inhabitants and a total GDP of 5.547.367 Millions of Ohuryen Dons (3.034.937 Million of USD). Its main industries are the mining industry, the automobile and aerospace manufacture, the metalworking industry and the chemical and pharmaceutical industries History Prehistory and Medieval Era (~ 1540) The Ohuryen people were at first two very different cultures, the Yenchen, originated in the valleys of the Sura Mountains, and the Ohur, that came from the fertile Ohur Valley to the north. These two groups had constant contact thanks to their proximity, both to defend together against the occasional Ahtal raid and to exchange Ohurian wine and supplies and Yenchen minerals extracted from the rich deposits of the Sura Mountains. The Betrayal War and The Century of Courage (1540 ~1700 ) All of this changed with the coronation of the Kazh Parkion, king of The Ohur Valley, which pursued an expansionist policy against his former allies. Known as the Betrayal war, the bloody conflict lasted around 20 years, as despite the initial Ohur victories, the Yenchen tribes unified themselves as the Yenchen Confederation. The combined strengths of the Yenchen tribes drove the conflict into a stalemate. After the death of Kazh Parkion during a battle, his daughter, Parizian, took the title of Kazh. After seeing the bloodbath that was the war, she schemed with the Chief of Chiefs son, Ghodyn, in order to stop the conflict, which resulted in the Morning Uprising of 1560, installing Ghodyn as the new Chief of Chiefs. Finally, the war ended with the marriage of Ghodyn and Parizian, unifying both nations After the unification, the new Kazhs began developing a series of public Works, the most important of which is the great aqueduct of Kalaki. The death of both Ghodyn in 1586 and Parizian, in 1589, gave place of the beginning of the Century of Courage. Under the leadership of the Kazhs son, Mhongyan, the nation began a period of territorial expansion, which confronted the Double Kingdom of Yenchen-Ohur against the Trakham nomads to the north and some of the Ahtal city states to the east, giving the nation its current form. In the end of his life, Ghodyn began to center its attention around civil matters. Is from this time were the Ohuryean culture originated: the Kazh started a campaign to assimilate all its subjects into an single culture, the Ohuryean. This policy proved very efficient, specially in the few urban centers, there were no more Ohur, Yenchen, Trakahm or Ahtal, only Ohuryen, and the state was renamed form Double Kingdom of Yenchen-Ohur to Kingdom of Ohuryean. The last half of the Century of Courage passed under the ruler-ship of Kazh Ohzyr, who started to reform the country to prepare it for the productive revolution his councilor, Gokahn, saw coming. He improved the agricultural production by settling people in the fertile north coast, reformed the land property, expanded the Kalaki mining complex and founded the first Ohuryen University in Kyzon, the Gokahn University, in honour to his councilor. The XVIII, XIX and XX Centuries The XIX century marked the total transformation of Ohuryen government structure, as the Kazh power declined in favor of its councilors: after the premature death of Kazh Ohzyr´s son, Kazh Perhyon, a regency council was established, leaving the successive Kazh as a figure head pupped for the Council (Ohuryenyut). The most relevant events of this period are the Fostarian Wars (1770 - 1780), where following the example of Carparia, The Kingdom of Ohuryean attacked Fostaria in search of its resources, mainly timber. Despite the Ohuryen victories against the Fostarian Forces, the general unrest led to the occupation being to expensive to maintain, and the Ohuryen retired from the north. The discovery of the fertilizer and the creation of the crop rotation system around 1775 led to a massive spike in agricultural production, which caused a lot of urban immigrants to the great cities. The Ohuryenyut also started a massive campaign against illiteracy, stabilizing a public school system around 1760 In 1782 a graduate from Gokahn University invented the steam machine, jump-starting the industrial revolution in Ohuryenyut, which was possible thanks to the huge urban population and mineral deposits of the country. What followed sue was almost a century of quick scientific and industrial development under the guidance of the Ohuryenyut. Despite of the massive improvements in daily lives thanks to increased income and medicine, the industrial revolution was a period of internal struggle, as first the guilds began a series of massive protest against the machines, and later the Factory owners started to organize to fight for their rights. At the end of the XIX century the Ohuryen Kingdom had been established as a productive powerhouse, specially in the industries of metalworking, chemistry and arms manufacturing. The Ohuryen Kingdom entered the XX century as a modern and industrialized nation, with a complex web of commercial agreements and alliances. Not seeking any further territorial expansion, the different wars that it waged were to get access to different markets, as the Ohuryenyut sought only the well-being of its inhabitants. In 1934 Karhthyn Ugazal, a former professor of economics of the Gokahn University made a series of political maneuvers in order to become the leader of the Ohuryenyut. The new leader started implementing a great deal of reforms: He overthrew the monarchy, establishing the Ohuryen Republic, created a public healthcare, and nationalized most of the industry. Protest sparkled over all of the country, but the administration could calm them by compromising with the industrialist into establishing a weighted suffrage system. The program of nationalization gave a lot of the industry to the different universities of the country, with the idea of speeding up the industrial development and innovation. However, this act gave the universities a great deal of power, which allowed them to plot making a coup d'état. In January 1950, Rector Khunaman of the Gokahm University gave a speech now considered the foundation of the Ohuyen State, in which he argued for a meritocratic Technocracy, in which the right to vote would only be given to those with the sufficient knowledge to be able to make informed decisions. That same day the tanks went into the streets, and the Greater Technocratic Republic of Ohuryens was established. The Technocracy The first trouble the Technocracy faces was the strong international condemnation of the uprising by nations such as The Metilic Empire, The Federation of Libion, the Alliance of the Orient or Bazia. Fearing the end of the new regime, Rector Khunaman proposed both a referendum and elections in order to normalize the goverment situation. Both were held in February, after the Voting Exams were corrected. The results were a massive pro-technocracy support in the referendum, showing that the Ohuryen people were excited about this new experiment, and Rector Oghiorganan of the Vaultten University of Economics was elected First Rector. Her proposals in order to avoid a crisis was seeking for the support of other nations in their struggle, reaching out to Carparia, Suseva, Rekklia, and Silang'guba and to expand the armed forces to deter attacks. In 1951, after the start of the Krecia-Metillic War, the Congress of Kyzon was hosted, where the different nations that had supported the technocracy in the previous crisis agreed to defend the Krecian right to self determination, declaring war on the The Metilic Empire, starting the Nine Years War as a unified alliance known as the Axis of Cooperation (Coaxis) After the victory in the Nine Years war, the technocracy began the slow process to reconstruction, specially in the damaged regions of the south. The Ohuryean Technocracy maintains to this day good relations with the members of the Coaxis, specially with Silang´guba, with the which they have created the Ohuryen-Silang'guban commercial pact of 1964 with Silang´guba in order to facilitate commerce between the two nations and secure a reliable source of timber Culture Social Structure Because of a lack of lands appropriate for agriculture, the Yenchen organised themselves as small groups of hunter-gatherer, a feature that was passed on to the Ohuyen culture. The Ohuyen society is organised in Clans or Groups, which take the role of the family unce a child reached maturity at 16 years old, in a ceremony called The Choosing. The Clan acted both as a family unit and as a social group within the wich most of the social interactions of an adult Ohuyen occurs. Despite of this, the Clan structure starting loosing influence during the industrial revolution, acquiring a symbolic character in more recent times in favor to a society more centered in the individual Another strange fact about Ohuryean society is that it doesn't have any type of gender roles. This custom originated from the fact that the different hunter-gatherers clans where small in population, which meant that both men and women needed to take part in the food gathering activities. This characteristic developed well into the Ohuryean history due to a lack of early warfare and an early industrial revolution. Seeing women in positions of leadership has always been common tho the Ohuryean Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna